


Thin Walls

by TJ_Dragonblade



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJ_Dragonblade/pseuds/TJ_Dragonblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The monk and the monkey have finally tumbled into bed, and Gojyo wants a little payback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thin Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Started: 4/27/09  
> Drafted: 8/10/09

"Hey, hey--" Gojyo lifted his mouth from Hakkai's neck and glanced at the wall behind the headboard. "Hakkai, 'd you hear that?"

"Mmh?" Hakkai's eyes were glassy and unfocused, and he didn't look like he was aware of much of anything but the bed beneath him and Gojyo above. His fingers flexed against Gojyo's arms. "Did I hear--oh."

"Yeah." Gojyo broke into a broad grin as the sound came again, low and thin and unmistakable from the next room. Somebody over there was having sex, and damned if that wasn't the monkey's voice now, clear as day, babbling something that sounded mostly like _Sanzo, Sanzo, it's squeezin' me, you feel so...hnngh..._

"Oh, _hell_ yeah," Gojyo purred, raising himself off of Hakkai a little and reaching to bang on the wall. "Time for a little payback, you bitchy self-centered prick of a monk--"

"Gojyo."

That tone had undercurrents of slit-pupiled eyes and fingers that ended in overgrown claws, and Gojyo's raised fist stopped all by itself before it could hit the wall.

"Don't you think you have better things to be doing, right this moment?" A warm shift of hips reminded him just what those 'better things' were.

"Well yeah, definitely, but this is too good to pass up!"

"Gojyo." And this time it was the warm, gentle tone that said 'Your're being thick-headed, whether you mean to or not, but I'll be kind about making this clear'. "How do you suppose Sanzo would react to proof that we know what they're doing?"

"Pissin' him off is kinda the point, Hakkai."

"Yes, but do you really suppose that he'll continue to let himself be so open with Goku if we embarrass him now?"

"...Er. Hadn't thought of that."

"And I'm quite sure you don't want to ruin things for Goku."

"Yeah, yeah, I suppose you're right." Gojyo sighed, a sound of grudging agreement, and dropped his fist back to the bed. "Just...after all the complaining he does about the noise we make..."

"There are better, more subtle ways to retaliate," Hakkai said, and the slight curve of his smile made Gojyo very glad that he wasn't on Hakkai's bad side. "Once Sanzo is more secure in this new development, I'm quite sure the two of us can come up with something suitably irritating without jeopardizing what Goku's worked so hard to achieve."

"Be holdin' you to that, then," Gojyo said, offering up a grin of his own.

"Of course," Hakkai murmured, and arched lazily against the bed in a way that made Gojyo forget all about anything happening on the other side of the wall.


End file.
